His Family Is His Universe
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: When Grace goes through an awful divorce, she and her children move to Staybrook and find a home in the Grant Mansion, where a certain alien is determined to make sure they'll never be hurt again.


**Ta-da! Here it is! The story of Gravattack finding love like I promised long ago.**

**In this story, I own Rachel, Christian, Grace, Hope, Sergeant Jacob Williams, Judge Isaac Forhowser, Superintendent Brian Forhowser, Russell, and Bill. All other characters belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

**His Family Is His Universe**

Christian set another box down in the room, looking at the small apartment sadly. "Mom, we're not going to be able to unpack much, are we?" he asked.

Grace looked at her thirteen-year-old son, her eyes sad. "No, the apartment is too small," she said. "But it's all I could find that fit our budget."

The teenager nodded in understanding, still feeling the pain of his father suddenly abandoning them. His father worked for a huge law firm and had sadly decided that he didn't want a wife and children. Grace had been very upset when he had her sign the divorce papers and it was only thanks to the local judge, Judge Forhowser, that she was able to keep her money before her ex-husband had cleaned them out. The judge has also granted the house to be put in Grace's name, since it was her house legally and her car too, making sure her ex-husband didn't take them away from her.

But only a month later, Grace sold the house and she and her children had packed up their belongings, sold their furniture, and then moved from the giant house to a small apartment in Staybrook, which was three hours away from where they had once lived.

"Mommy, where is Daddy?" asked Hope.

Grace looked at her six-year-old daughter. "He's at his job, sweetie," she said.

Christian lifted his little sister into his arms. "Hope, Dad's not coming back," he said. "He's made his choice to leave us."

"Why?" she asked.

"Because he doesn't care about us or love us anymore," said Christian, the pain evident in his voice when he said that.

Hope looked sad. "Why does Daddy not love us anymore?" she asked.

Grace embraced both her children. "Because he doesn't know how," she said, trying to ease the pain her children felt, but she also felt the pain and looked around the small apartment. She'd look around for a job and hopefully be able to afford a bigger apartment soon.

The next day, while both kids were at school, Grace asked around, but no one was hiring and were sympathetic to her, suggesting their friends. While she was grateful that the folks were trying to help, she was losing hope at finding a job until she came to a store that sold trinkets, but was best known for its slushies, according to the townsfolk. She went in.

* * *

Russell was checking an order that came in when he heard the door open. "Just a moment, please," he said, turning partway to see the lady that had walked in, but seeing her look of despair made him set down the order sheet and come over. "Are you alright, ma'am?" he asked.

She looked up at him. "Yes," she said and took a moment to get her thoughts together. "Are you by chance looking for someone to help with the store?"

Russell gently shook his head. "Sorry, I'm not," he said gently and saw her face crumple. "Have you tried the other stores?"

"Yes," she said. "And they're not hiring."

She nodded to him. "Thank you for your time," she said softly and started to walk away.

"Wait a moment," said Russell, making her turn to look at him. "Are you in trouble of any sort?"

His concern confused her, but she shook her head. "No, just need to find a job so I can find a bigger apartment for me and the kids," she said.

The owner of the store looked thoughtful. "Would you be adverse to house-cleaning?" he asked. "My brothers and I are often busy and sometimes aren't able to always vacuum or dust."

Grace was a bit disappointed that it would be just house-cleaning, but then she perked up at the thought that it was a job. "A housekeeper?" she asked. "I can do that."

Russell nodded. "You haven't unpacked yet, have you?" he asked.

She shook her head. "Just a few clothes since we came in yesterday," she said.

He nodded. "Let me talk to my niece and see if she's got room for you and your kids," he said.

She looked at him. "How did you know I have kids?" she asked.

He smiled and gestured behind her, where a young woman who looked to be about twenty-two came in, a look of worry on her face. "Uncle Russell, I'm sorry to be in such a rush," she said.

He handed her something. "Don't worry," he said. "How are they doing?"

"The doctor's still treating them," she said. "I've already called Sergeant Williams and Superintendent Brian Forhowser."

Grace looked at them. "What's going on?" she asked, worry in her voice.

The young woman looked at her. "Do you have two children called Christian and Hope?" she asked.

The older woman nodded. "Yes," she said.

"Ma'am, your children were injured at the school today."

Grace looked shocked. "What?" she asked.

A beeping sound was heard and the young woman pulled a round-shaped disk from her belt. "Rachel speaking," she said.

"Rachel, it's Frankenstrike," said the voice of her scientist friend. "The kids are in need of that medicine. I've done what I can."

Rachel nodded. "I'll be right there, big guy," she said. "The mother is here at Uncle Russell's store."

"Have Russell bring her here. The Sergeant and Superintendent are here."

Nodding, Rachel looked at her uncle. "Uncle Russell?" she asked.

"Done," he said. "Get to those kids. I'll bring…my apologies, what is your name, ma'am?"

"Grace," she said.

Russell nodded. "I'll bring Miss. Grace to the Mansion," he said.

Rachel nodded and raced out, her shoes becoming skates and soon she was just a blur as she raced to the Mansion and ran into Frankenstrike's lab, giving him the bottle of blue medicine her uncles had created to heal internal damage. It worked quickly, thanks to some alien herbs that worked fast on humans.

The scientist/doctor administered the medicine on the kids as Rachel watched. "Will they be okay?" she asked him.

He nodded after looking at the medical machines he had set up. "Their readings are looking better," he said. "I do hope Sergeant Williams and Superintendent Forhowser will see to it that those bullies get the punishment they deserve."

"I hope so too," said Rachel. "I'm going to see how it's going. Please let me know when they wake up."

Frankenstrike nodded and watched her head out. The owner of the Grant Mansion made it downstairs in time to see Sergeant Williams and Superintendent Forhowser finish asking Grace questions. "Sergeant," Rachel called to him. "Why did those bullies go after Christian and Hope?"

The Sergeant looked at her. "The bullies are the new teacher's children," he said. "The new teacher carries a lot of weight in this town and none of the other teachers want to have fingers pointed at them for getting their fellow teacher's kids in trouble."

That made Rachel a bit upset. "Well then, I'm pressing charges. The principal should have done something. Those kids are lucky Feedback was on patrol and spotted that they needed help," she said.

The superintendent stood. "It's not just you pressing charges this time," he said. "Your uncles are also pressing charges."

"Good," said Rachel, pleased that the situation was being handled well. "Meantime, Miss. Grace, you and your kids are welcomed to stay here."

Russell grew thoughtful. "Miss. Grace, forgive me if this sounds a bit nosy, but I was wondering if you have a degree in teaching," he said.

She looked at him with a smile. "I do, actually," she said. "I was pursuing it and finished my degree before I met my ex-husband."

Rachel caught on. "Sergeant, what will happen to the teacher whose kids did this?" she asked.

Just then, the policeman's radio came on. "Williams, it's the Chief," said the voice on the radio. "That new teacher is the weapons distributer we've been informed to look for."

"Roger, Chief," said Sergeant Williams. "I'm with the mother and the Jocklins right now."

"Good," said the Chief. "When you finish there, come back to Headquarters."

"Roger. Over and out."

The Sergeant then smiled at Grace. "Looks like there might be a teaching position at the schools," he said. "I can put in a good word for you."

"Already done, Jacob," said Brian. "I'm willing to hire Miss. Grace right here and now, if she accepts. I'll just need the paperwork signed, but that can be done at a later time."

Grace couldn't believe it and stood up. "You mean it?" she asked.

Brain smiled. "Yes, the position is yours. It's the least we can do, after that other teacher was hired behind my back and your kids were injured," he said. "By the way, how are they doing?" He asked Rachel.

"Better," she said. "Frankenstrike's watching over them now."

Grace felt a little overwhelmed, but stepped forward and extended her hand to Brian. "Superintendent Forhowser, I accept the job," she said.

He shook her hand and nodded. "Is tomorrow too soon for you to start?" he asked gently. "I can call in a substitute teacher until you're ready and it is coming up on the weekend. That would give you time to fill the paperwork and settle in."

She was touched by his kindness. "Thank you," she said. "That would be best."

* * *

The next day, Rook, Feedback, and Alien X helped Grace move into the Mansion. The Celestialsapien was able to create a stable portal between the apartment and the Mansion so that they could move the boxes without anyone seeing them. Grace was a bit stunned by them, but then remembered Rachel had said Feedback had saved her children. She had thanked him and to her surprise was warmly accepted by them.

Thankfully, with the four of them moving boxes, it only took half-an-hour to finish. Grace looked around the large room she had been given and Rachel had even showed her the two rooms that were for Christian and Hope once they recovered. The older woman was overwhelmed again.

"I don't know how I'm going to repay you for all this," she said.

Rachel smiled and gently shook her head. "You owe us nothing, Grace," she said. "Welcome to the Grant Mansion."

The next week, Grace had begun her job as the new teacher and the students, who had been very quiet because the other teacher hadn't been nice, immediately liked her because she didn't speak that loudly and she would help them out. She smiled as she now watched her third-grade students working on the math assignment she had just given them before she started to silently go over the next assignment that would start soon. She was also thinking about her children and called when it was either a break or lunch to ask Rachel about their progress. Rachel had said the children were doing better, but the healing process would be a bit, but the medicine was working and the children were a bit more conscious, but hadn't quite woken up yet. While Grace was worried that Christian and Hope hadn't woken up, knowing that they were still alive and well cared for eased her worries a bit.

* * *

Rachel went into Frankenstrike's lab with another bottle of healing medicine and glanced over at the two kids, who were sleeping, but their faces looked better than they had a few days ago as the medicine healed their bruises and cuts. She shook her head in sympathy and hoped they'd soon wake up.

Frankenstrike then came in and both he and Rachel heard a whimper and looked to see the little girl was squirming and whimpering, giving them a hint she was having a bad dream. The scientist alien immediately went over and lifted her in his arms, rocking the young girl in comfort. To his surprise, she opened her eyes, waking up for the first time in a few days. "Shh, it's okay. You're in a safe place," he whispered softly to her, rubbing her back as he continued rocking her to calm her. After a bit, she did calm down and looked up at him with confusion. He looked like a monster, but yet he was being very gentle. Rachel then came over.

"Hello, Hope," she said gently.

The little girl turned to her. "Who are you?" she asked.

"I'm Rachel," she said. "And this is Frankenstrike. He's been watching over you and your brother since you brought here."

Hope looked at her. "But, I saw something black and green," she said. "With lightning."

Both adults chuckled at her description. "That was Feedback you saw," said Frankenstrike. "He saved you both and brought you here."

Then Christian woke up and he would have screamed if Rachel hadn't gently clapped a hand over his mouth as she and Frankenstrike soothed the boy, who calmed down completely once he saw his little sister was alright as the six-year-old told him that the two had been helping them. Rachel smiled and when Grace called at the lunch hour, the owner of the Grant Mansion told her the kids had woken up and were almost completely recovered. Grace was overjoyed to hear that and hugged both her children when she got home, tears running down her face as the children clung to her, tears running down their faces too.

About a week later, both Christian and Hope were still in Frankenstrike's lab as the internal healing had slowed down a bit, but was still working and the scientist/doctor told them that they would be fully recovered in a couple of days. He now checked his communicator which had gone off and was worried about leaving his patients while he was called in. Gravattack, who had been walking by, overhead and stepped inside.

"You got called in?" he asked his friend.

"Yes," said Frankenstrike. "But these two still need to be watched over."

The planet-like alien looked at the kids and then back at the scientist alien. "I can watch over them," he said. "Just tell me what time they need medicine and that sort."

Grateful to his friend, Frankenstrike showed Gravattack the schedule for the kids and the planet alien nodded, reassuring his friend that he had it under control.

The kids had been a little wary, but Frankenstrike assured them they would be safe before he left for work. Gravattack saw how wary they were and so made some nearby books float with his gravity power. Both Hope and Christian were instantly amazed.

"How are you doing that?" asked Christian.

"Magic?" asked Hope.

Gravattack chuckled. "It's my specialty," he said to them, seeing they were calming down. The rest of the day went quickly and Frankenstrike returned to see the kids sound asleep and the planet-like alien close his eyes and fall asleep. Smiling, he let them be while monitoring the x-rays and charts and was pleased to see the recovery was still progressing the way it should.

* * *

About a week later, Rachel came home from work, having had a morning to afternoon shift, carrying some groceries in her arms and going to the kitchen, putting the food away and was about to go upstairs when a small person suddenly ran into her. "Whoa!" said a young voice.

"Whoa!" Rachel echoed at the same time and caught the young girl that had run into her. "You okay, Hope?"

"Yeah," she said and then squeaked when Feedback came around the corner and caught her.

"I got you now!" he teased as he tickled the little girl, making her laugh cutely as Rachel watched. She smiled as she saw Hope try to escape, but Feedback was too strong.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HELP! HEEHEEHEEHEE!" Hope begged through her laughter.

Suddenly, both Feedback and Hope were lifted into the air. "Whoa!" the Conductoid cried out, making sure the little girl was secure in his arms as they floated, greenish energy surrounding them.

Hope giggled when she saw a familiar alien grinning at her and Feedback. Rachel also laughed too as the gravity-manipulating alien brought both of his captives down gently. Hope wiggled out of Feedback's arms and ran over to Gravattack, hugging him. "Save me, Daddy!" she giggled out.

Surprise filled the other three as they froze at the child's words. Grace, who had just come in to witness the scene, was so stunned she dropped her bags. It took them a bit to recover, but then Rachel and Feedback moved to help Grace while Gravattack suggested Hope go find her brother. The little one scampered off eagerly, leaving the adults behind.

"Well, I'm officially stunned," said Feedback.

"So am I. I didn't see that coming," said Rachel.

Grace looked at them. "Why did she call you that?" she asked Gravattack.

"I don't know," he said honestly. "Unless…did she once play the tickle game with her father and was simply saying that…?"

"Because she had said it before?" Feedback finished.

Grace shook her head. "No," she said.

Rachel then had a thought. "Gravattack's been watching the kids lately," she said. "In fact, I've noticed whenever Hope learns something new, the first one she seeks to tell is him."

Gravattack looked a bit sheepish. "I think it's because one day she was struggling with numbers and asked me to help her," he admitted. "So I did."

"Which means she looks up to you, like she does her mom," said Feedback.

Grace was still stunned and Rachel placed a hand on her shoulder. "It's also possible that because her father is not a part of her life anymore, that Hope might have been looking for someone to fill that role," she said gently.

"Grace, I'm sorry about this," said Gravattack.

The older woman gave her head a shake and gathered her thoughts. "What for?" she asked. "What Rachel said makes sense. Christian even told me you've been helping him too with reading. He's always struggled with words, but his teachers in his old school just pushed him through and I know that's bothered him for a while."

"Both he and Hope are bright kids," said the planet alien. "And I don't mind helping them out."

Rachel and Feedback looked at each other with knowing smiles.

* * *

It was a quiet night as Rachel, Grace, Christian, and Hope were in the living room, enjoying a movie when a knock came at the door. Rachel got up to answer it and was stunned to see a well-dressed man on the doorstep. "Can I help you?" she asked, a note of wariness in her voice.

"Yes, I'm here for Christian and Hope," he said. "I'm their father."

He presented a paper to her and she recognized it as a court order to hand the kids over to the father. Rachel had a gut feeling something wasn't right and handed the paper back to him. "You've come to the wrong place," she said to him. "There is no person by either of those names here."

He smiled. "I've seen them come in here," he said. "And I have a warrant to search your house for them."

Now, Rachel knew something was wrong and moved her hidden hand to press an alarm button near the door, hoping that some of the aliens were home to help out. "I have a right to refuse you to enter my home," she said sternly. "If you want to search it, you'll have to contact Sergeant Williams first."

"I'm within my legal rights to get my children," he said, holding the paper up to her face. "Perhaps you want to read it again, seeing as you no doubt didn't understand it the first time."

Rachel took it again. "Very well, I'll read it again," she said, only her voice was lower as she was getting angry with the man. She then heard her communicator beep in Morse code and nodded to the man, smiling inside as she knew the aliens were coming. "Well, looks like I did miss a few things," she said with false certainty. "Won't you come in?"

The man grinned, his face lit up like he had just won, but Rachel knew that he wouldn't be grinning in a moment. She led him to the living room where Grace stood up in shock and looked at Rachel, who gently tapped her communicator, giving the older woman a reassuring look before pointing upward. Grace recognized the gestures to mean that Rachel had called for help and had let Grace's ex-husband in for a reason. She nodded and looked at him.

"What are you doing her, Bill?" she asked him. Behind her, Christian picked up Hope, who clung to her older brother as he stepped back.

"I've come to get the kids," he said. "I have the court order here. You are to give them to me now."

Grace looked afraid but then looked at Rachel, who shook her head. Realizing something was off, the older woman stood up. "I'll read the court order," she said.

Bill shook his head. "This young lady already did and agrees with me that the children are mine," he said.

"And you have a way of twisting words around," said Rachel, pulling out her Proto-Tool, but keeping it in her hand at her side. "Your court order is a fake. Isaac Forhowser is the judge, not Brian Forhowser."

Bill looked stunned that Rachel had spotted that and now looked angry. "Give the children to me," he growled out. "Or I will sue you all."

"For someone who works with law and is supposed to uphold it, you're crooked," said a new voice as Wildvine came out, looking quite angry as he gently grabbed the kids and put them behind him. Rachel aimed her Proto-Tool at Bill.

"Get out of my Mansion," she said.

"Not without the kids," said Bill, reaching for something, only to find himself floating upward and hitting the floor hard. The floor, make a strong oak wood, held as Bill hit the floor hard enough to stun him.

"You're not taking my kids anywhere, you scum," said the voice of a very angry planet-like alien. "And you have no right to talk to my wife and my sister like that."

Rachel and Grace quickly moved behind Wildvine, who put up a wall of vines to shield them as they listened to an angry alien wailing upon the male that had emotionally hurt Grace and her kids. Soon, familiar police sirens sounded and Sergeant Williams came in with a few others of the police force. The arrest was quickly done as Bill was hauled out and Sergeant Williams contacted Judge Forhowser, who said he hadn't signed any court orders ordering a mother give up her children to the father and said he'd personally see that the man was served a harsh sentence.

It was soon quiet again and Grace watched as her kids ran over to Gravattack and hugged him and he returned their hugs, asking if they were okay. Rachel also watched.

"He saved all of us," she said. "And he loves you and the kids."

"What?" asked Grace and then shook her head. "He only said that to shock Bill."

Rachel shook her head gently. "Gravattack doesn't lie about anything, Grace," she said gently. "The reason he said that is because that's how he thinks of you and the kids. He loves Christian and Hope as if they're his own children and he loves you too, but he's also a little shy."

Grace heard the unspoken words. Gravattack was in love with her? She was stunned as she realized now what she had felt when the alien had helped her and now thinking about what he had said a moment ago, calling her his wife, it made her feel…wanted. Like she and her kids were important to him. "Why do you say he's in love with me?" she asked Rachel.

The owner of the Grant Mansion smiled. "It's not that hard to see," she said gently. "When he hears your voice, he lights up. I've heard the pride in his voice when he's helping Hope and Christian and they're doing well. And when he speaks about you, he gets all dreamy and red in the face. Not only that, I've never seen him smile so hugely at anyone like that before. He loves you and I'm sure he's wondering if you love him the same way."

Grace smiled. "I think I probably might," she said.

* * *

Well, that 'probably might' had quickly turned into a definite 'yes' as the last day of school, after Grace came home, there was a party at the Grant Mansion and Gravattack proposed to her, telling her that she and the kids were his universe. That made everyone else smile as the new couple kissed and then they all laughed when Hope squealed with joy and almost tackled her new father, but he caught her in time and hugged her. Even Christian happily hugged his new father, knowing that Gravattack wouldn't abandon him and his sister and definitely wouldn't leave his mom.

Rachel smiled as she watched and then mentally added the new couple to the wedding list as the party went on late into the night.

* * *

**Please leave a review, but no flames!**

**GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
